He Said
by AllePaula
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, e todas as mentiras entre eles. "Eu nunca esperei nada de você Sasuke-kun, isso seria o alto de toda estupidez , e pode dizer o que quiser de mim , mas nunca fui isso. Não - com você Sasuke-kun, eu apenas tinha esperança."


He said é uma história de autoria da the blanket , ela gentilmente me autorizou a traduzir para português.

Eu gosto muito dessa históra , porque ela mostra que a Sakura não é tão bobinha e que não vai fica rseguindo o Sasuke para sempre como um filhotinho. E eu realmente adoro o final.

Já me desculpo por qualquer erro de português , e essa é a minha primeira tradução , tentei fazer o meu melhor.

Espero que gostem ;)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Em retrospecto, a indiferença dela foi um resultado das palavras dele.<p>

/ /

"Eu suponho que ela seja interessante—se você gosta desse tipo. Mas, eu nunca desperdicei um olhar em Sakura."

Naturalmente, ele não esperava ser ouvido—não pretendia ter o seu Assunto caminhando pelo arco que levava a sala de estar, o sorriso na face dela ficando mais fixo a cada passo que ela dava em direção a eles. Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru desviaram seus olhar dela, como se isso pudesse desculpá-los por estarem na mesma sala que o resto de sua dignidade - ao menos, em questão ao um Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto não fez questão de esconder sua apreensão.

"Desculpe-me por interromper," Sakura disse calmamente, como ela fez contato visual com dada um deles, por sua vez. Os olhos dela não demoraram, como normalmente, no homem taciturno (calado) ao canto, um fato que todos no cômodo perceberam.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura-san" Neji disse cortesmente. Não faria para prolongar o desconforto, afinal¸ Sakura pensou distante que a educação Neji tinha quase certamente equipou-o com a capacidade de saber quando situações sociais estavam na necessidade de intervenção. "Será que Tsunade-sama requer a nossa ajuda?"

Sakura deu a ele um, tremulo, sorriso grato.

"Sim" ela disse numa voz um pouco, mas alta da que ela usou antes. "Bom quase isso, ela só precisa do Shikamaru-san e Sasuke-kun" a voz dela engasgou levemente no sufixo honorífico que ela vinha usando pela maior parte dos ultimo oito anos, todos fingiram educadamente que não haviam notado.

Por sua parte, Sasuke não parecia diferente de antes de ela aparecer na porta. Tinha havido, por um breve momento, um simples sinal de surpresa em sua testa, mas já desapareceu. Agora, suas características simétricas, estavam moldadas no que parecia ser "apatia entediada"—ou seja, o seu padrão. Ele inclinou sua cabeça, para mostrar que ouviu ela, mas, além disso, não a reconhecia.

"Problemático," Shikamaru disse meio bocejando , desenhando um pequeno sorriso em Sakura ao familiar epíteto. "Ela disse sobre o que se trata?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta.

Shikamaru suspirou "Vamos lá então" ele disse, ao sair pela porta, com as mãos nos bolsos. Sasuke, que havia batido nele lá, saiu sem dizer uma palavra de reconhecimento.

Foi nesse momento, que Naruto que estava silencioso durante a troca de palavras, incapaz de controlar sua curiosidade, perguntou, em um tipo oscilante, adulante de voz (o tipo que todo homem usa quando suspeita que uma mulher esteja para ficar histérica), "Sakura-chan, você está em?"

Neji o cotovelou de lado, mas Naruto persistiu teimosamente, ele estava determinado para saber.

Sakura sorriu brilhantemente enquanto virava para ir

"Eu estou bem Naruto. Um bom dia para vocês dois."

E então ela se foi

/ /

Talvez tenha sido culpa dela, Sakura pensou entrar assim sem aviso. Ele certamente não pretendia que ela ouvisse sua opinião - uma opinião que ela sabia perfeitamente que ele tinha o direito de ter, afinal. E ele disse coisas que machucaram muito mais quando eles se conheceram, lá no começo do time ão realmente ,ela ponderou, não havia motivo para ele se sentir tão machucada. Ele deixou os seus sentimentos sobre ela bem claros— certamente nunca _mentiu_ sobre eles, nunca deu a ela nenhum motivo para suspeitar que ele sentisse algo mais do que um pequeno companheirismo que vinha com o perigo eminente, durante em missões, com ela, Naruto e às vezes até mesmo com Kakashi-sensei e Sai.

Talvez fosse à idéia de ele estar tão aberto sobre isso — que ele estava conversando com _outras pessoas_ sobre o que ela era (ou não era) para ele. Mas então, não era isso que ela queria? Ela não sempre desejou que ele se abrisse com as pessoas próximas a ele?Ou ela era tão egoísta que ela queria que ele escolhesse somente ela — para fazer somente ela, Sakura, a guardiã de suas confidencias? Ela não deveria estar feliz?

Pelo menos, Sakura pensou com ela mesma, oito anos é muito tempo, muito longo, para estar apaixonada sozinha.

/ /

Sasuke foi ao seu escritório no hospital alguns dias após a sua missão que originou tudo isso, para conversar com ela,

"Não foi minha intenção machucar você," ele disse simplesmente, parando de imediato um curto pedido de desculpas. Sakura não queria ou esperava um mesmo.

"Eu sei," ela disse simplesmente, olhando para ele por detrás de sua mesa. Em volta dela havia pilhas de formulários de liberação. A emboscada da ANBU ontem a noite deu a ela bem mais papelada do que ela esperava, e ela estava, Sakura decidiu bem ocupada. "Tudo já foi esquecido."

"Você não deveria ter escutado," ele continuou. Sakura se perguntou se ele estava surpreso com sua compostura.

"Da próxima vez, eu vou me certificar de anunciar a minha presença mais profundamente," ela disse sua fraca tentativa de piada. Sasuke se recusou a ceder.

"Foi melhor assim," ele continuou "Você—Naruto me disse que você tinha expectativas—"

Com isso Sakura levantou a mão para interrompê-lo no meio da sentença.

" Naruto" ela respondeu, o primeiro aviso de irritação na sua voz," Quaisquer que tenham sidos as boas intenções dele ao te dizer isso , está errado."

"Oh," ele disse, quase desafiando, "então você nega?"

Sakura estabilizou um olhar exasperado leve. Ela decidiu que estava muito cansada para tristeza.

"Eu nunca esperei nada de você," ela começou suavemente, "Isso teria sido o alto de toda estupidez, e diga o que quiser sobre mim, mas eu nunca fui isso."

Ela pausou e deu a ele um pequeno, quase apologético, sorriso—_Desculpa _ parecia dizer, _por qualquer inconveniência que minhas afeições podem ter causados a você._

"Não - com você, Sasuke-kun," ela continuou, e ele percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia dizer isso (o kun) desde o Incidente.

"Com você, Sasuke-kun," ela continuou, "Eu só tinha esperanças."

Ao silencio dele como resposta, ela suspirou, e levantou de sua mesa. O olhar dele era imóvel e sem piscar, e ela tentou não estremecer ao peso disso.

"Se você me der licença, eu tenho formulários para entregar." Disse ela , andando em volta dele ,e o deixando para trás escutando , o som de seus pés contra o chão branco do hospital.

/ /

Ele a via com menos freqüência agora, mas Sasuke não podia, com autoridade, dizer que ela estava o evitando. Eles ainda treinavam juntos, com o resto do estendido time 7, ainda se viam nas mesmas reuniões _Shinobi, _ainda comiam na mesma tenda de ramem com Naruto toda quarta feira a noite depois do fim do plantão dela no hospital.

A diferença , ele pensou, era sutil – silenciosa. Foi primeiro nas suas interações que ele notou a mudança.

Sakura tinha ao que parecia reconstruído o lugar dele em sua vida—havia recategorizado sua posição. Ela sorria para ele, de passagem, com uma educada civilidade, acenava do seu lugar da fila do caixa no mercado com cordial desinteresse. Ele tinha, Sasuke pensou, sido re-assimilado a onda da sociedade—ele era um conhecido, colega, companheiro de equipe. Havia uma distancia em tudo aquilo que importava para ela, um espectro entre eles — um fantasma, ele se penguntou—dividido pelas palavras dele e a muito gentil apatia aprendida por ela.

Em resumo, Sasuke pensou, ele havia perdido sua especificidade.

Ele havia perdido o respeito.

/ /

"Então você apenas, o que?" Ino exclamou durante o almoço um dia, bebendo o seu smoothie* com um brilho revelador nos olhos. Ela havia se surpreendido quando Sakura havia dito a ela sobre seu pseudo-confronto com o homem que havia sido a estrela dos sonhos de ambas. "Você simplesmente parou?"

Sakura sorriu, mas o olhar treinado de Ino notou viu a relutância.

"Ele não me deu muita escolha, Ino. E não foi você que me disse para voltar a viver — isto é, desistir dele?"

"Sim," Ino disse com olhos ainda arregalados. Ela mastigou distraidamente o fim do seu canudo. "Eu nunca pensei que você fosse seguir o meu conselho."

"Bom," Sakura começou a pesar, "Eu queria verdadeiramente — isto é, tolamente — amar ele, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a ajudar."

"Então alguém vai ter que fazer," Ino perguntou esperançosamente. Ela vem querendo armar Sakura com alguém por anos.

"Deixe a garota sofrer um pouco, vamos Ino-porca, afinal nem tudo foi embora ainda," Sakura disse rindo. Privadamente, ela se perguntava se o buraco que ele deixou em sua vida, poderia ser preenchido por outro alguém. Ela se perguntou se ela esperava que sim.

"Apenas não leve muito tempo testuda," Ino retorquiu, "Você já desperdiçou muito tempo. "

"Eu vou tentar." Sakura disse e sorriu e (quase) foi pra valer.

/ /

Não era um hábito de ele forçar mudanças, pelo menos não quando relacionados á vingança.

E Uchiha Sasuke certamente nunca pensou que iria querer mudar algo que ele pensou que estaria feliz de finalmente ter.

E o desinteresse de Haruno Sakura se encaixa nessa categoria.

Estava bem menos complicado, o jeito como as coisas estavam agora. Em missões não havia mais o perigo dela ficar pairando em cima dele, e no hospital, ele podia ter certeza que o tratamento dela deixaria de ser cheio de toques suspeitos e olhares prolongados.

(Não que eles tinham sido Sasuke lembrou, mas ele nunca poderia ser muito cuidadoso.)

Quando eles estavam com amigos, não havia mais expectativas que os dois — os únicos sem par — iriam de repente perceber o seu "verdadeiro amor" e sem insinuações que eles poderiam estar escondendo algum segredo escandaloso, ou flertando ( O que significa, ele pensou, que ela deve ter contados as amigas sobre... associação dois ter sido finalmente cortada — o que faz , ele percebeu , _oficial _. Não que havia algo para se _terminar_ .)

Mesmo assim, ela era perfeitamente civil com ele — havia ao que parecia, nenhuma amargura residual — mas um pouco menos aberta. Ela não contava mais para ele sobre a garotinha com o tornozelo quebrado que ela vinha tratando nos últimos meses, ou o idoso que tinha ataques de asma que começavam e terminavam com o turno dela. O falatório dela tinha diminuído, e ela parecia escolher mais cuidadosamente as palavras dirigidas a ele, provavelmente pensou ele, para que ela não tivesse que falar muito.

Anos atrás, o arranjo seria tudo o que ele queria.

/ /

"Olá Uchiha-kun" Sakura disse radiante, por detrás da pilha de livros que ela estava carregando até a mesa da biblioteca. _Uchiha-kun,_ ele pensou, _Uchiha-kun_, _Uchiha-kun._

"Sakura," Ele disse, se perguntando se a recente mudança do modo dela o chamar era um pedido silencioso para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sasuke fez uma careta mentalmente. Ela teria que dizer para ele — certamente ele não iria ficar brincando de adivinhar com ela.

"Apenas um pouco de leitura leve," Ela disse a ele gesticulando para a pilha de livros de medicina em seus braços, mesmo que ele não tenha perguntado.

"Aa," Ele disse , acenando com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu com incerteza para ele, e com um rápido passo, passou por ele, os raios de sol brilhando por entre as mexas do cabelo solto dela.

"Sakura," Ele a chamou, mesmo antes de perceber. Ela parou, mas não virou para olhá-lo.

"Sim." Ela disse suavemente.

"Eu deveria te chamar — deixa pra lá."

"Okay Sa — Uchiha –Kun. Tchau."

/ /

Era bem mais difícil Sakura percebeu, esquecer o honorifico. Estava fixado na mente dela — estava relacionado com o Sasuke. Para todos os efeitos, definia ele.

Então ela deu em propriedade, mesmo quando ela desobedeceu a sua memória dele e de tudo o que ele foi, mesmo agora, ela pensou, meio travado entre arrependimento em renúncia a ela.

/ /

Foi numa festa de aniversário em setembro — do Nara ou da garota loira que já foi apaixonada por ele — que Sasuke aprendeu as complicações do desejo.

Ela entrou no restaurante que o aniversariante escolheu — era o Nara afinal — quinze minutos atrasada, em um vestido de verão, branco de algodão, e um cardigã vermelho, de braço-a-braço com um Shinobi que ele já tinha visto algumas vezes no escritório de missões. Ele era, na estimativa de Sasuke, uma espécie esquecível, com cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos-absolutamente normal.

Ele estava de mãos dadas com Sakura.

/ /

Sasuke foi até ela, alguns meses depois — alguns meses depois do esquecível "Ichiro" virar "Hiro" virar "Kyo" virar "Shigure".

Ele se aproximou da mesa dela novamente, dessa vez sem a desordem usual e se inclinou para ele estivesse apenas centímetros de distancia dela, até que eles estavam tão próximos que estavam partilhando o mesmo ar.

Sakura olhou para ele de olhos arregalados.

"Eu estou olhando para você," ele disse, "Eu estou olhando para você agora. Você entende?"

"Sim." Ela disse.

E de fato entendia.

* * *

><p>*Smoothie = é um tipo de batida de frutas congeladas com iogourt.<p>

Bom pessoal é isso. Talvez eu post mais traduções (já que eu não tenho criatividade para escrever algo rsrs)

Beijos ;)

**PS: ** Thanks the blanket !


End file.
